¿princesa? no mejor ¡príncipe!
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: En el pasado se formo dos amores, uno se representara en el presente y el segundo por una mentira. Cada uno tomo su rumbo. Un futuro rey… Hoy el fruto de ese amor tiene un gran dilema. "no una princesa…" ¿Qué pasaría si no sabes de tu vida? …. o ¿Quién es tu padre? Bueno, pues Hiccup tiene un secreto que ni siquiera el mismo conoce.
1. Chapter 1

¿Princesa? Mejor… Príncipe.

hola! yo otra vez. bien este fic es de la auditoria de val jimenez y de Hime Aime Hernandez del grupo de caldo de toothcup para el alma, yo soy editor(a) oficial! jejejej. any way enjoy.

declaimer: how to train your dragon no me pertenece…. si no si que habría una gran cantidad de sexo dragonesco!

Si han visto el diario de la princesa este fic es solo toma de la idea.

resumen:

En el pasado se formo dos amores, uno se representara en el presente y el segundo por una mentira. Cada uno tomo su rumbo.

Un futuro rey…

Hoy el fruto de ese amor tiene un gran dilema.

"no una princesa…"

¿Qué pasaría si no sabes de tu vida? …. o ¿Quién es tu padre?

Bueno, pues Hiccup tiene un secreto que ni siquiera el mismo conoce.

* * *

PROLOGO….

º

ºº

ºººº

**El valor no es la ausencia del miedo**

**Si no el conocimiento de que hay algo más importante que el miedo.**

**-príncipe Philip, el diario de la princesa-**

**º**

**ºº**

**ºººº**

* * *

Stoik estaba solo en su apartamento mirando una foto de su querida novia, una hermosa joven artista, de cabellos castaños, de grácil figura y unos ojos verde bosque, que parecían brillar como la vida misma de la tierra.

—**No puedo seguirle mintiendo a Valka**. Murmuro dolido sin apartar la vista de la foto**.— ya van a ser dos años de novios y pronto tendré que partir devuelta a Berk para retomar mi lugar en el reinado de mi padre. **

Tomo el teléfono que estaba junto a él en la mesita de noche, su mirada era la de un hombre decidido a dar "el todo o nada"

—**Hoy… hoy se lo diré.**

* * *

Valka estaba sentada en una mecedora de su apartamento, acariciando distraída mente su aun plano vientre.

Su cara era algo preocupada, volteo hacia el buro a su lado, allí había una foto de su novio Stoik.

—**hoy… debo decirle la verdad a Stoik**

Suspiro abrazando su vientre y dando una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba que su novio lo tomase bien.

—**la verdad… de que estoy esperando un bebe suyo**.

* * *

—**si padre, ya sé que tengo que volver**.

Luego de tomar su decisión su teléfono había empezado a sonar, sabía que su padre no tardaría en comunicarse con él, aunque realmente le sorprendió que fuese tan pronto

—**hijo ya tienes dos años de estar viviendo en San Francisco, es tiempo que tu tomes el trono de Berk estés casado o no.**

—**De acuerdo. Dame una semana para regresa**

Colgó el teléfono al escuchar el pequeño bufido de resignación de su padre.

Dio un suspiro frustrado, comenzó a marcar un numero que se savia de memoria y espero.

—**Valka tengo que decirte algo muy importante, nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre.**

Colgó sabiendo que no necesitaba confirmación, ella iría, siempre iba.

—**espero que Valka me perdone por haberle mentido.**

* * *

—**muy bien Stoik…. ya colgó.**

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y se recostó con cuidado en la cama mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre.

—**bueno… al menos no tuve que llamarle yo.**

Sobo con cuidado su vientre y le miro con una pequeña expresión de disculpa.

—**debí decirle a tu padre hace un mes que supe que estabas allí dentro encanto.**

* * *

Stoik caminaba por la acera sumido en sus pensamientos, ya se dirigía hacia su encuentro acordado con Valka.

"**que recuerdos… fue aquí donde me conocí con Valka"**

Se rio distraídamente en sus recuerdos.

"**siempre agradeceré a aquel mesero que casi la tiro y yo pude salvarle del golpe contra el suelo, como ame sus ojos en ese preciso momento"**

Abrió la puerta del pequeño restaurante.

Un acogedor local que asemejaba mas una cafetería, el lugar tenía un buen estilo y el olor al menos ahora de desayunos consistidos en panqueques, huevos o café con canela le daba un delicioso aroma.

Stoik se sentó en la mesa que ambos frecuentaban y miro distraídamente por la ventana. A lo lejos miro a Valka dirigirse al restaurant

"**¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que arruinarme una vida perfecta? espero que val lo tome bien… solo tengo una semana después de todo."**

Valka entro al pequeño restaurant y diviso rápidamente a Stoik sentado en la mesa de siempre, se apresuro a acercarse a él con los nervios carcomiéndola por dentro, aunque no se notaba para nada por fuera.

—**hola Stoik**. Le saludo con cariño.

Stoik se levanto y le dio un tierno beso. Corrió su silla cual caballero para que su amada se sentara y luego tomo asiento a su lado.

Después de un momentáneo silencio ella decidió hablar tranquilamente.

— **¿Y para que me llamaste Stoik? dijiste que era algo importante.**

—**amor… hace un rato recibí una llamada muy importante.**

Stoik comenzaba a ponerse nervioso… ¿quién no lo estaría en su situación? ** —Era de mi padre… el necesita que yo regrese a casa.**

Miro a Valka, asegurándose que le prestaba la atención y seriedad necesaria, ella le hizo un ademan para que continuase.

—**yo te he ocultado algo muy importante, soy de una isla de los archipiélagos de noruega…mi padre… él es como una persona muy importante y…**

—**Stoik toma un respiro ¿sí?**

Obedeció, tan nervioso estaba que siquiera respiraba con normalidad, la miro con una cara de arrepentimiento y prosiguió.

—**Mi padre es el rey. **Cerró los ojos no teniendo el corazón para ver la reacción de Valka. — **Perdóname mi amada, pero yo soy el heredero de la isla de Berk.**

Valka se mantuvo callada y serena, aunque en su mente solo le vagaba la pregunta del ¿Por qué me lo oculto tanto tiempo?

—**¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?.** Pregunto con algunas lágrimas rebeldes saliéndole de sus preciosos ojos.

—**val, por favor perdóname, no sabía cómo decírtelo.** Stoik intento tomar las manos de Valka intentando infundirle todo su arrepentimiento.

Ella las quito con enojo, se levanto dispuesta a irse, solo quería estar lejos. Stoik tomo su brazo en un intento de hacerle desistir de sus planes, con lo que no contaba era la poderosa cachetada que le propino su amada.

Todos en el restauran voltearon a ver la escenita por el eco que hizo el golpe en todo el lugar.

—**no te me vuelvas a acercar Stoik, ¿me oíste?**

El corazón de Stoik se detuvo por un segundo, saliendo del shock inicial miro como Valka salía por la puerta de aquel restaurant y con eso también de su vida.

"**Soy un estúpido. Perdí a una gran mujer… al amor de mi vida."**

Pago la cuenta y salió del lugar. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente intentando despejarse pero no lo lograba.

Miro distraídamente al cielo sintiendo la primera gota de lluvia caer, tal parecía que incluso el cielo lo acompañaba en su pena.

No tenía otra opción más que ir a casa, saco su celular y llamo al único amigo que tenía en todo San Francisco

—**amigo ven por mí. Estoy en la venida Urquiza.**

Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, el torrente comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, por lo que tuvo que refugiarse bajo un techo de un puesto cercano.

A los pocos minutos logro divisar un auto que se acercaba.

Stoik se movió y le hizo señas al auto. Era su amigo Gobber.

—**¿Qué paso Stoik?**. Gobber estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

Espero hasta que Stoik entro al auto y se estaciono en un lugar cercano para hablar con más calma.

—**Gobber soy un idiota. Debí haberte hecho caso.**

Se tapo la cara con sus manos, era demasiada la frustración que sentía

—**hoy mi padre me ordeno regresar a Berk así que… le confesé todo a Valka**

Gobber suspiro con empatía hacia su amigo. **—por tu estado veo que no se lo tomo bien, era de esperarse pero, ¿Qué aras?, ¿iras tras ella?**

—**lo sé pero yo esperaba que se enojara y luego me perdonara.** Stoik rebusco entre sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña cajita— **Gobber planee regresar con Valka a Berk, en el castillo en una romántica cena pedirle su mano en matrimonio pero…**

—**pero por lo rojo de tu mejilla no te perdono tan fácil amigo…**

—**no Gobber. **Le interrumpió Stoik con una expresión sombría —**ella ya no quiere verme mas.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde la pelea y Valka no había sabido nada acerca de Stoik

Acariciaba su vientre con cariño, ya estaba algo grandecito, parecía que se había metido una pelotita en el vientre

—**nunca le dije a Stoik que estaba embarazada**. Murmuro como hablándole al pequeño bebe.—**ahora menos se lo diré, espero que mi bebe crezca sano y fuerte.**

—**hace dos meses que no sé nada de Valka…**. se lamento Stoik mientras tomaba un fuerte trago de vino.

* * *

El junto a Gobber habían ido al apartamento de Valka, sabían que no iría a la casa que ellos habían comprado recién para vivir juntos, eso habría sido lo más idóneo. Iba a entrar para arreglar todo, hasta que recibió una llamada.

—**bueno.** Contesto.

—**hijo tienes que regresarlo más pronto posible a Berk**. le pidió Old Wrinkly en un tono muy preocupado a su hijo.

— **¿Qué? pero si me habías dado una semana**. Contesto bastante desconcertado Stoik

Old Wrinkly soltó un suspiro aun denotando su preocupación

—**lose. Pero tu madre enfermo, y ella quiere verte.**

—**¿Qué?. **Pregunto Stoik aun mas desconcertado, ahora entendía la preocupación de su padre—**me voy en el primer vuelo.** Dijo lo más decidido que pudo y colgó sin siquiera darle a su padre tiempo de hablar.

"**esto no me puede estar pasando" **pensó con gran remordimiento **"no podre hablar con val"**

Pero pues para él la salud de su madre era más importante, al menos de momento.

—**Gobber hay que irnos, haz la reserva para el próximo vuelo a Berk. **

Gobber salió algo sorprendido de la cocina— **¿Qué pasa Stoik? creí que querías hablar con Valka **

—**y así es. Pero mi madre enfermo, hablare con Valka cuando mi madre se alla recuperado.**

Sin embargo no pensó que su madre tuviese algo tan serio como pulmonía, algo mortal estando en una isla como Berk gracias a su clima.

Desde entonces él no sabía nada sobre Valka, y aunque su madre iba en buen camino para curarse ya no tenía tiempo para regresar.

"**en unos días tomare el poder"** se recordó a sí mismo con pesar.

Pasaron los días y al fin le llego el tiempo a la coronación. Tomaría el poder ante toda la isla de Berk y visitantes de otras islas asistirían a la ceremonia.

Stoik por mucho que lo disimulase estaba bastante nervioso. No quería deshonrar a su padre ante las demás personalidades que asistirían.

El heredero del dular se encontraba en sus aposentos hablando con Gobber por teléfono, necesitaba saber si tenía noticias acerca de Valka.

—**lo siento Stoik**. le dijo con pesar y empatía hacia su amigo **—no he tenido rastro de ella.**

El aludido solo bajo la mirada con pesar, Gobber era el mejor rastreador que conocía, sin eso estaba perdido.

—**entiendo. Gracias Gobber**. Dijo tristemente.

—**bueno ya tengo que colgar Stoik, felicidades por el gran día**. Dijo Gobber para luego colgar.

Stoik se levanto, se miro por última vez en el espejo para comprobar de nuevo su vestimenta y se dirigió hacia el gran salón donde el pueblo berkiano se encontraba reunido

—**Mi pueblo—** comenzó Old Wrinkly—**hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para la coronación de mi único hijo**. El pueblo grito con gran emoción y expectativa

—**ven hijo, haz el juramento.**

Stoik avanzo ante el pueblo

— **Yo estoico el vasto tomo mi lugar en la dinastía "Horrendous Haddock" como gobernarte de Berk, prometo dirigir con sabiduría, justicia e igualad ante todos en Berk. **

Old Wrinkly coloco sobre la cabeza de su vástago la corona ceremonial, proclamándolo así el nuevo gobernante.

Al terminar la ceremonia todo el pueblo se dirigió al palacio a festejar. En medio del banquete Stoik se encontró con su madre.

—**hijo estoy orgullosa de que tomes tu responsabilidad **

—**gracias mama**

—**veo tristeza en tus ojos hijo**. Dijo Gothie la madre de Stoik con una mirada interrogante

—**cometí la mayor estupidez al no decirle a mi amada la verdad**.

* * *

Habían ya pasado siete meses para Valka.

Se encontraba en el hospital en la sala de parto, sabía que su bebe nacería en poco tiempo, al menos según se tenía programado en el seguimiento de su embarazo.

En la madrugada de aquel día había tenido un dolor muy fuerte y luego sintió como la fuente se le rompió. Llamo a su amiga mona lisa al no tener a nadie más a quien recurrir en aquel momento

Esta se encontraba a su lado tomando su mano fuertemente intentando que Valka se calmara, pero pues... No por nada el parto era uno de los dolores más fuertes del mundo.

Finalmente el doctor apareció

—**bien señorita Valka, la dilatación a llegado a 10 en buen punto.**

El hombre se puso en posición y miro a mona lisa indicándole que hiciese con Valka los ejercicios de respiración.

Ya Valka un poco más relajada con las respiraciones el doctor supo que era el momento.

—**bien eso es, ahora necesito que tome una fuerte respiración y puje**.

Valka hizo con gran esfuerzo para hacer la indicación del doctor, apretando lastimosamente la mano de su amiga en el proceso, la cual dicho sea de paso se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo tratando de quitar su mano murmurando **"lo lograre, ¡lo lograre!... no lo lograre…. T^T"**

—**eso es… muy bien veo la cabeza señorita, puje con todo—**

Finalmente Valka sintió como su bebe comenzaba salir, poniendo ella todo su esfuerzo.

Escucho el llanto de su pequeño al nacer, al fin la presión en ella terminada y el cuerpo más relajado.

—**es un niño**. Sollozo sonriente mona al por fin soltar la mano de Valka, claro que sin no haberse llevado un dedo torcido.

El doctor le dio a Valka el bebe en una cobija azul, finalmente el pequeño estaba en brazos de su madre.

—**es un lindo bebe val**— sonrió ya recompuesta mona— **¿Cuál será su nombre?**

—**Le pondré como uno de sus antepasados—** sonrió algo cansada Valka — **uno que tenía un amigo realmente especial**

—**amiga.** Comenzó algo insegura mona—**no quiero ser la mala del cuento pero… ¿no piensas buscar a Stoik para decirle que es el papa?**

—**no, el me mintió**. Suspiro algo dolida**—quizás siquiera ese es su nombre, pero no me importa, por mucho que me duela yo quiero que la vida de hiccup sea mejor.**

—**bien, es tu decisión Valka**

* * *

**bueno eso es todo jejejejjee ojala les guste ami me gusto editarlo aunque realmente fue un poco canzado... nos veremos en la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2 original antes de edicion

Princesa mejor príncipe

Si han visto el diario de una princesa este fic es solo toma la idea

En el paso se formó dos amores 1 en el pasado que se recentara en el presente, el 2 por una mentira cada uno tomo rumbos un futuro rey hoy el fruto de ese amor tiene un gran dila " no una princesa" , Que pasaría si no sabes sobre tu vida...o quien es tu padre. bueno pues hipo tiene un secreto que el mismo no sabe

Prologo

Pov estoico

No puedo seguirle mintiendo a valka

Ya vamos a hacer 2 años de novios y pronto tendré que volver a la isla de berk para tomar el reinado de mi padre

Hoy...hoy tengo que decirla

Povvalka

Hoy tengo que decirle la verdad a estoico

La verdad de que...estoy esperando un hijo suyo

PVO estoico

-si papa ya sé que tengo que regresar -estoico hablando con su padre por cel

-hijo ya tiene dos años de estar viviendo en San frástico ya es tiempo que tomes mi lugar en el trono casado o no

-está bien dame una semana para regresar - cuelga el cel

-mmmmm tengo que hablar con valva espero que me perdone por haber mentido-toma su cel y marca- valca tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre

Povvalka

-bien estoico nos vemos allá-colgué después de decir esas palabras

Deje el teléfono a un lado y me a coste en mi cama mientras tocaba el vientre

-hoy le diré a estoico...hoy le diré que estoy esperando un hijo suyo-me dije a mi misma

Hace 1 mes me enteré de que estaba embarazada,espero que estoico reaccione bien ante la noticia

POV estoico

Caminado por la acara camina estoico su mido en sus pensamiento

-qué recuerdos este lugar fue donde me cono si con valcajajajaja siempre a agradecerse al mesero que casi tira a val la salve de la caída esos lindos ojos fueron los que me atrajeron -entre a al lugar toma asiento en la misma mesa, mira haca la ventana y a los lejos ve a val acercándose - porque mi papa tubo que arruinar vida perfecta, espero que cal se lo tome bien solo tengo una semana

Povvalka

Entre a la cafetería donde estoico y yo nos conocimos.

Rápidamente divise a estoico sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, me apresure a llegar y lo salude.

-hola estoico-le dije con cariño.

Él se levantó y me dio un tierno beso,después abrió mi silla para que me sentara y lo hice.

El se puso adelante mío.

Ambos estábamos callados hasta que finalmente yo rompí el hielo.

-y para que me citaste estoico, dijiste que era algo importante-dije tranquilamente

POV estoico

Veo a mi vi bella val caerse me saluda con cariño me apresuro para abrir la silla para que se siente sin antes robarle un tierno beso, nos quedamos callados y es val la que rompe el silencio

-amor hay en la mañana recibí una llamada muy importante -estoico se pone nervosos- es era mi padre me pide que regresa a casa... val tengo que decirte algo muy importante que te he ocultado desde que nos cosemos yo vengo de una pequeña isla en los Archipiélago de noruega mi padre es muy importante él es... él es -no pude continuar con las palabras

-estoico tranquilo tomo un respiro-tomade la mano a estoico

-val perdóname por ocultártelo no fue mi intención pero mi padre es el rey... -no toma en cuenta la reacción de valca, proseguí- mi amada val soy el príncipe heredero de la isla de berk perdóname

Povvalka

Cuando oí esas palabras de estoico me quede callada

Cono es posible que durante 2 años me allá ocultado este secreto

-porque hasta ahora me lo dices-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-val porfavor perdóname enserio te lo quería decir pero no lo sabíacómo-dijo el tratando de agarrar mis manos.

Yo las quite con enojo y me pare de la mesa enojada, el me agarro del brazo pero yo le di una cachetada que todos en la cafetería voltearon a vernos.

-jamás te me vuelvas a acercas me oíste estoico-dije

POV estoico

Termino de hablar veo que mi amada val se queda callada, veo esos lindo ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas, tenía que esperar que me reclamara

-val por favor perdóname enserio te lo quería decir pero no lo sabíacómo-trato de tomar sus manos, ellas las quita con enojo, se levanta la sostengo del brazo no esperaba que me diera una cachetada, no me imparta que los demás comensales nos vean las palabras de ella me duelen en mi corazón por un segundo me quedo quito y veo que val se va del lugar- soy un estúpido perdí a una gran mujer al amor de mi vida

Paga la cuenta sale del lugar, comienza a caminar por la calle sin rumbo párese que el clima esta con su dolor las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, no tiene más remedio que irse a su casa toma el cel hace una llama a su único amigo

-amigo ven por mi estoy en la avenida Urquiza -sus lágrimas se piden por la lluvia, la lluvia se hace más intensa y no tiene más remedido que taparse bajo un techo, a los lejos se ve un auto acercando

-estoico que te paso?- le pregunta muy preocupadoBocon estoico sube al auto

-Bocon soy un idiota te de vi haber hecho caso - se tapa la cara con las manos- hoy mi padre me dijo que tenía que regresar y... hace rato le conté todo a val

-por tu estado no se lo tomo bien, era de esperar pero que aras, iras tras ella

\- lo sé pero yo esperaba que se enoja y me perdonara -de su bolsillo saca una cajita- Bocontenía planeo regresar a berk con val, ya en el castillo en una cena romaica pedirle que se cara conmigo pero...

-pero por lo rojo de tu mejilla no te perdono tan fácil amigo

-no Bocon de mijo que no quiere verme más

Povvalka

Han pasado dos meses desde que no he sabido nada de estoico, no he vuelto a saber de estoico en todo ese tiempo.

Nunca le dije que estaba embarazada y ahora menos le diré y no lo buscare, me tuve que mudar a una calle alejada de la casa que tenía con estoico

Mi vientre ha crecido casa vez más,espero que mi bebé nazca sano y salvo.

POV estoico

-tengo dos meses sin ver a lo val- toma una copa de vino

******Flash Back******

Estoico junto a Bocon se fueron a la casa que comparte con val desde hace un año y medio, entra y se dirige a su cuarto a esperar a que val regrese para hablar con ella cuando revise una llamada

-mishimishi

-hijo tiene que regresar lo antes posible a berk- Old Wrinklyle habla muy preocupado

-papa tu dijiste que tenía una semana más para regresar- le pregusta muy sacado de onda

-suspira- lo se hijo pero tu mamaestá enferma y quiere verte

-queeeeeeee no puede ser, me voy en el primer vuelo- no le da tiempo a su papa de hablar-esto no me puede estar pasado, no poder hablar con val pero la salud de mi madregothi es más importante espero poder regresar- sale su recamara- Bocon donde estas tenemos hay que ir nos, has la reserva para el próximo vuelo a berck

-estoy en la casina, que paso estoico creí que esperarías a val

-lo sé pero mi mama está enferma hablare con ella en cuanto este bien

****** Fin Flash Back******

-desde entonces no sé nada de val, lo bueno que la pulmonía de mama, ya está sanando pero no poder regresar estoy a unos días de tomar el poder

Unos diasmás tarde

Hoy tomare el poder ante todo el pueblo de berk y otras islas vendrán.

Estoy nervioso ya que esta es la primera vez que hago esto y no quiero que mi padre este deshonrado pormí.

Me encontraba en una habitación mientras hablaba con Boconacerca de que si ha sabido algo de val.

-lo siento estoico no he tenido rastro de ella-dijo el apenado

Yo suspire mientras bajaba la mirada

-entiendo Bocon gracias.-dije triste

-bueno ya tengo que colgar estoico felicidades por el gran día-dijo y después colgó

Estoico se ve otra vez al espejo para comprobar que esta bien vestido y se direjeal salón donde el pueblo está reunido

-mi amado pueblo hoy estamos reunidos para coronación de mi único hijo- el pueblo grita con emoción- hijo a secarte, has el juramento

-si padre, yo estoico el vasto tomo mi lugar en la dinastía"Horrendo Abadejo "como gobernarte de berk, prometo dirigir con sabiduría, justicia e igualar

Old Wrinklyle coloca en la cabeza de su hijo la corona que lo proclama como rey de berk al terminar la ceremonia el pueblo se dirige a festear en el palacio, estoico se encamina al banquete

-hijo estoy orgulloso de que tomes tu responsabilidad

-gracias mama -la voltea ver con los ojos tristes

-hijo veo tristeza en su ojos

-mama cometí la mayor estupidez al no decirle a mi mamada la verdad

Povvalka

7 meses han pasado y hoy nace me hijo.

Si...es un niño

Me encontraba en la sala de partos ya que en la madrugada empecé a sentir dolores muy fuertes y sentí como mi fuente se rompía así que rápidamente llama a mi amigaMonalisa

Ella estaba al lado mío agarrando mi mano y diciéndole que me relajara pero no funcionaba ya que el dolor era muy fuerte.

El doctor finalmente llego .

-bien señorita valka puje todo lo que pueda y después respire-

Hice caso a lo que dijo y lo empecé a hacer, tuve que agarrar y apretar la mano de Monalisa

Ella ahora estaba sentada en el piso tratando se quitar su mano pero se la apretaba muy és de unos minutos sentí como, mi bebe salía,el dolor se hacia muy fuerte

Finalmente después de mucho nació.

El doctor me lo dio en una cobija azul, finalmente mi pequeño estaba aquí conmigo.

Le destape la carita y...era una hermosura…..tenia la nariz gruesa,su cabeza era más pequeña que la de un bebe cualquiera y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes

-o val es un lindo bebe, cual es nombre que le pondrás- tomando al bebe de los abrazos de su mama

-Mona le pondré como uno de mis antepasados hipo el cual cuentan que tenía un amigo muy especial jejeje

-amiga no quiero ser la mala del cuanto pero no piensa buscar y decirle a estoico que es papa

-no mona el me miento, a lo mejor ni es su nombre me duele pero hipo la vida será mejor

\- está bien es tu decían val

fin


End file.
